Jon Braver
Jon Braver is a stunt performer who worked on Season 6 and Season 7 of 24. Biography and career Jon is a prolific stunt performer who has worked on multiple film and TV projects for the last ten years. He has doubled actors such as David Dayan Fisher in 2008's Depth Charge (with Yorgo Constantine, Mark Kubr and Norman Mora) and Faran Tahir in the blockbusters Iron Man and Star Trek. Braver has also worked as a stage theater director and performed stunts in other blockbusters such as Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and The Dark Knight Rises. Braver is currently focused on his career as a director and producer. He has written and directed two short films and a TV series. Role on 24 Braver had multiple roles during Season 6 of 24: * In "Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am", he played one of Hamri Al-Assad's men, that exited the house with a coffee cup and Jack Bauer took hostage. He was then taken back inside the house by Jack, and emptied his pockets at Assad's command, before staying in the house to save information from the computer but being killed in the air strike. * In "Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm", he doubled for Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian. Firstly, he was in the back of the car during the pursuit by Jack in the helicopter, and secondly he was seen as the explosion blew up the wall of the apartment. He was also going to do to the bath drowning scenes, but Carlo felt comfortable enough to do them himself. * Also in "Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm", he played a terrorist at Abu Fayed's apartment, who fired at the CTU TAC team from behind a door but was shot to death by them. * In "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm", he doubled for Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed, during Jack's climactic fight with him. * In , he portrayed one of Levinson's orderlies trying to extract the bio-pathogen from the body of Jack Bauer. As they were about to move him, Jack regained movement and slashed this orderly in the neck with the scalpel, killing him. Gallery of roles File:Jon braver5.jpg|Doubling as Morris O'Brian File:Jon braver4.jpg|Doubling as Morris O'Brian File:Jon Braver3.jpg|As Fayed terrorist File:Jon Braver 6.jpg|Behind the scenes as Abu Fayed File:Jon braver2.jpg|Doubling as Abu Fayed File:7x23 Levinson assistant.jpg|Dr. Levinson's orderly 24 credits Assad's man * (uncredited) Morris O'Brian * (uncredited) Fayed's man * (uncredited) Abu Fayed * (uncredited) Dr. Levinson's orderly * (uncredited) Selected filmography * The Nice Guys (2016) * American Sniper (2014) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) * The Last Airbender (2010) * Star Trek (2009) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Crank (2006) * Spider-man 2 (2004) * Planet of the Apes (2001) Television work * Grimm (2015) * Chuck (2010) * Alias (2005) * Scrubs (2004-2007) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) * Frasier (1993) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Official site * Category:Actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers